Steam Heart
by Elles Green
Summary: Ghoulia re-installs one of Robecca's parts, jump starting her old memories, along with a feeling that something isn't right. When one of Robecca's oldest friends gets back in touch, will he be able to soothe the fears that are grinding her gears, or will he make things monsterifically worse? Slight AU
1. Chapter 1: Screw Loose

_Getting back into writing after a long absence. The outline for this has been rotting in my documents folder for a few months, so I decided to flesh it out. Mostly based off the doll diaries and movies with a few details changed for sake of story. Also a ton of insane head cannon, flashbacks, and some OCs. If that's not your thing, hit the back button and have a nice day._

Warning: Dark Themes. Psychological Themes. Slight AU

Monster High (c) Mattel

* * *

Part 1

Chapter One: Screw Loose

Robecca pulled the door shut behind her with one hand while she held a pile of mail in the other. "Ms. Kindergrubber? Where would you like this?"

"On the table is fine, dear." She called from down the hall.

Robecca set the pile down before sliding off her boots. She gathered it up and flipped through it while walking into the dining room. None of it interested her until she reached a plain envelope at the bottom. The envelope had her name on it, but no stamp or even a return address. _How strange…_

She pulled the letter out of the stack and headed towards the stairs, she would read it later. Right now she had to get back to helping Hoodude bring things down from the attic. Once she reached the banister though, a small flicker appeared in the corner of her eye, and then another. Robecca closed her eyes and shook her head so they would stop.

Lately her thoughts had been scattered, like radio signals that she couldn't pick up, making it tough for her to focus. _Surely this is not serious. _She would tell herself, but now she was starting to have second thoughts. School was out for winter break, and she had a whole week and a half off. Helping to clear things from the attic was fairly mindless, and it was usually so dark up there that flickers in her vision wouldn't matter. _I will be fine._

Her room was on the far end of the hall, near the windows. She was almost there when she heard a noise behind her.

"Watch out!"

Robecca turned to see a large box coming toward her. She reached out and caught the one end while looking around the side.

Hoodude peeked over it. "Sorry Robecca."

"Would you like a hand?"

"N-no, I got it." They both lowered the box to the floor. "That was a close one!"

She looked up to the attic door in the ceiling. "How many things are still up there?"

"I don't know. Too many?" Hoodude lifted the box again. All day the two of them had been hard at work, bringing down enough boxes, furniture, and an assortment of other old things that nearly filled the living room and the hall in front of it, but they were still nowhere near done.

"I will come back up in a moment."

"Okay, thanks!"

Once inside her room, she set the letter on her end table, took her jacket off, and tossed it on her bed. From underneath the jacket came a small noise. "Oh!" She rushed over and lifted it up. "Captain Penny! I did not see you."

The metal penguin looked around, irritated, but when he saw Robecca he chirped happily. He toddled across the bed and looked up at her.

"Oh alright…" She picked him up and spun him around. "You have not been getting into trouble have you?"

Captain Penny shook his head and then wiggled his little feet so she would put him down. She could hear Hoodude and Ms. Kindergrubber going over the contents of one of the boxes downstairs. _Hopefully they find something in there that makes him tick. She must be telling one of her stories again. Once she gets tocking- I mean, talking…oh my, get it together Robecca!_

* * *

Ms. Kindergrubber's attic held many belongings left behind by former tenants that for one reason for another could not be returned. Also mixed in were many of her own treasures and odd ends that she had collected over the years. It was about time to go through it all. Robecca had been told one of her smaller trunks was still up there somewhere, stored away after she had gone missing years ago.

Hoodude had a bigger reason to go on the expedition in the attic. Over the past few weeks his voodoo powers had gotten stronger, and no one could figure out why. Even a visit to a clinic specializing in Magic Disorders left him with more questions than answers. Ms. Kindergrubber, resourceful as ever, claimed that stashed around the attic were various items of hers that might help solve the problem.

The question was where to look?

Robecca poked her head through the door in the attic's floor. "Are you up here?"

"Yeah!" Hoodude's voice was muffled. "Back here!"

Robecca pulled herself up and steadied herself with one hand on the slanted ceiling. The window across from her provided enough light to see where she was going, but everything was covered in such a thick layer of dust it was hard to tell anything apart. "Hoodude?"

Hoodude coughed out a small dust cloud and shook a spider web off his head. "Over here."

"I see we have almost cleaned out this corner."

"Yeah, finally! Did you find your trunk yet? You said it was blue right?" He disappeared behind a set of old shelves.

"No, not yet. I am starting to think that Ms. Kindergrubber told me it was here just to get me to help."

"Hey, this one looks blue! Is this it?" He pushed the heavy trunk across the floor.

"Let me see. No, that one is far too big. Mine is about-" She held her hands about two feet apart.

"Oh, well then I haven't seen it. But I'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you. And what about you, found anything that might help you?"

"Uh, maybe? I found a lot of stuff, but I don't know if I can use any of it." He pulled at the handle.

"I did find a bundle of sage leaves. If that would do anything."

"Where'd you find it?"

Robecca patted one of the cardboard boxes. "It was on top of one of these. But I put it downstairs with the rest now."

Hoodude gave the trunk another shove."Okay, I don't think I can lift this by myself."

"Here, I will take this side. We may have to put this in the hallway, the living room is nearly full."

"Aw, seriously?"

* * *

"Just a few more steps."

Robecca and Hoodude had each taken one end of the trunk down the stairs with them, which was a lot more cumbersome than it looked.

"How many more?"

"Four or five?"

Hoodude had been going down the stairs backwards and turned his head to double check. "Yeah, that looks-" but his heel missed the next step. He lost grip on the trunk and flailed. Robecca also lost her grip due to the sudden change in weight.

The next thing Hoodude knew, he was on his back at the bottom of the stairs while Robecca was trying to keep her balance against the banister. "Look out!"

The trunk bounced toward him and landed on it's side a few inches from his head.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." He noticed the overturned trunk. "Uh-oh."

"I hope nothing fragile was in there!" Together they pulled it back right side up. "We should check."

Hoodude undid the latch and lifted the lid. They weren't sure exactly what they were looking at, but whatever it was, it was amazing. It looked like a treasure chest, filled with strange cards, artifacts, jewelry, and many other things they had never seen before.

"Wow. Look at this!"

"What is it?"

Hoodude pushed the lid open."I don't know, but I think these are what Ms. Kindergrubber was talking about!"

"My, there are so many."

As if on cue, the old witch's voice rang down the hall. "Are you two alright?" Soon after her worried bulk was in the doorway. "I heard a crash."

"We're okay."

She hurried over to them. "My goodness, look at all of this."

Hoodude slumped. "I don't think any of it broke, I mean…"

"I haven't seen these in years! So many memories in here." She straightened up. "Come on, let's get this into the living room."

* * *

They set the box down and Hoodude sighed in relief. Just then the phone in the other room rang.

Ms. Kindergrubber adjusted her glasses. "Now who could that be?"

The two teens were alone in the living room. "What do you think's in all these boxes anyway?"

Robecca shrugged. "What is _not_ in these boxes is a better question."

Ms. Kindergrubber poked her head through the doorway."Robecca?"

"Yes?"

"The telephone's for you."

Robecca walked over and took the phone. "Hello? Ghoulia! How are you?…You did? When?" This was some of the best news she had heard all day.

Ms. Kindergubber decided to give her some space and returned to the living room. "I'm so glad the two of you found this. But I might have to cut through some of these strings. Do you know where a pair of scissors are?"

Hoodude remembered using them earlier. "I think I saw a some in the hallway. I'll go get them."

* * *

"Are you there now? You are… yes, I shall be there soon!" Robecca hung up the phone.

"Who was that, dear?"

"That was Ghoulia, she said she found another one of my parts. She did not say which one, but it sounded important."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting her near the school, she said it was important that she return it to me right away."

"Just a moment young lady, it's after ten. Much too late for you to be out."

"But, Ms. Kindergrubber-"

"No buts, I'm sure whatever she found can wait until tomorrow."

Hoodude was still in the hallway. He knew he shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but this was a big deal for Robecca, anyone could see that. Then he had an idea; he grabbed the scissors and headed in.

"Ms. Kindergrubber, I got the scissors."

The old witch's face lit up. "Oh yes, you found them!

Hoodude nodded and pulled a stack of gray files out of the trunk. "What're these?"

"Let's see." She opened the top one, skimmed through it, then smiled. "Bring the rest in here. You'll love to see this."

"O-okay." He started to follow her, but not before glancing at Robecca and nodding towards the door.

"What?"

"Now's your chance! Go meet Ghoulia." He whispered.

"Hoodude, she will know I have left. I do not want her to punish me again."

"She won't, once she gets going on one of her stories, she doesn't notice anything else." He held up the files. "These'll take a while to go through. You'll probably be back before we're done!"

He did have a point. "Alright, I will go. I owe you one."

She tried not to make too much noise as she slipped on her boots, goggles, and her dark brown pea coat. She hoped she hadn't kept Ghoulia waiting too long.

* * *

(A/N: Just so we're all on the same page, slight AU basically means "everything's the same but…")


	2. Chapter 2: Transmitter

Chapter 2: Transmitter

The snow on the sides of the road was splattered with dirt and gravel. Robecca barely saw Ghoulia standing near the steps outside the school in a blue coat, turquoise gloves and matching earmuffs that had been a gift from Cleo. The sun had set, leaving the sky in fading shades of orange and blue. "Ghoulia, I do hope I did not keep you waiting long. I had to sneak away from Ms. Kindergrubber, you know how she is."

Ghoulia reassured her she hadn't, but that they should get going before anyone found them. She also told her the main door to the catacombs inside was locked. There was another entrance nearby, but it was out in the graveyard.

"Are you sure you know the way?"

Ghoulia moaned a definite 'yes'.

"Splendid!"

They left the pale light of the streetlights behind. It was completely dark by the time they reached the graveyard. Even with the light coming from Robecca's goggles it was hard to see, the snowy paths between the gravestones practically disappeared in the darkness. The surrounding trees might as well have been shadowy hands crawling out of the ground. Somewhere an owl screeched.

"Do you recognize anything?"

Ghoulia tilted her head, trying to find a hint of any of the landmarks she knew. Then she saw it. She pointed toward the old mausoleum in the distance and said the entrance was inside. It was good that she knew the way, because Robecca's sense of direction was nearly shot. They walked side by side, their arms occasionally brushing against each other. On the way Ghoulia told her all about the time she had to sneak home late after a date with Slo-Mo, and how her parents nearly caught her. She had found the secret entrance then, and had used it as a short cut to the Zombie Path ever since.

It wasn't long before they found themselves in the mausoleum's shadow. The doors in front of them were worn with age and opened with a big shove. Once they were inside, the chill in the night air along with the dampness of the mausoleum made Ghoulia shiver. Almost. Noticing her friend's discomfort, Robecca took Ghoulia's hands in hers to warm them up again. "Here look. Built in heating."She said with a laugh.

Ghoulia could feel how warm her hands were getting in seconds. She might as well have been putting them near a furnace. There were perks to having a friend with a built in boiler, but she knew Robecca hadn't always been that way. When she had first found her, smashed to pieces, she had been as cold as ice.

Behind the coffin in the center was a concrete slab, and when they pushed it out of the way, it revealed stairs leading down into the catacombs. Robecca's goggles provided just enough light so they could navigate the stairs and through the series of tunnels back toward Monster High. After a short while of walking they reached the old lab near the SKRM track where Robecca had been reassembled. Unlocking the door, Ghoulia explained that the part she had found was a transmitter. She was sure it belonged in Robecca's head near her mechanical brain, but she had to refer to her blueprints to be sure. And it wouldn't take long to reinstall.

"I see. I must admit I have been quite…'scatterbrained' lately. Do you really think this will help?"

Ghoulia told her she was sure it would. The transmitter would help the signals in her brain travel around more easily, and help her thoughts become more focused.

"Oh I certainly hope so."

* * *

Even though her main systems ran through superheated steam, the more delicate ones in her head ran through a series of winds like those found in a music box. Robecca had to be careful not to get too wound up, figuratively and literally, or something could go wrong. It wasn't too difficult for Ghoulia to get the transmitter running. Once it was attached she adjusted the frequency and then clicked the panels on the side of Robecca's head back into place, being careful so none of her dark hair would get caught.

It would still be a few minutes until Robecca woke up again, so Ghoulia used the time to get her things together.

Two mechanical eyelids fluttered open."…Ghoulia?"

The zombie girl went over to her and asked her how she felt.

"I-…I am not sure. I do not feel different." Robecca slowly sat up. "Do I look different?"

Ghoulia shook her head and told her it could take anywhere from a few hours to a day or two to start noticing any big changes.

* * *

Robecca was glad she left her window unlocked. Climbing up the wooden trellis on the side of the house wasn't easy, she almost fell twice, but it beat trying one of the doors and having Ms. Kindergrubber catch her. Ideally she would have been able to use her rocket boots and land on the roof, but they would make too much noise. She also didn't think she would have a good explanation if Ms. Kindergrubber asked her why she smelled like smoke and leather.

Once she was in she shut the window and drew the curtain. She was about to turn the light on when she heard a small noise near the door. She froze, it couldn't be. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small shape close to the ground. What a relief.

"Captain Penny. Shh, it is alright." she whispered. She made her way over to her penguin, bumping into her end table in the dark on the way, and picked him up. "Are they asleep?"

He looked up at her and shook his head, after a moment he wanted to be put down again. She turned the light on and looked at her clock. It was after midnight.

* * *

Robecca ran her brush through her hair to get rid of any obvious knots before she went to sleep. Not that she really needed to sleep, but Ghoulia had recommended that with this new transmitter in place, sleep would help her process things she couldn't while she was awake. When she was done, she picked up her bottle of hair oil so she could smooth some through her ends. But as she did a small memory flashed through her mind, of a bottle similar to this she saw years before her accident. She couldn't fully make out what was on the label, other than something written on the bottom in black ink. Before she could recall anything else the memory was gone, and the bottle in her hand said 'Hair Oil' again. Curiosity ticked through her mind, and Robecca turned the bottle over in her hand to see if anything else would happen. Nothing did.

_This must be what Ghoulia was tocking-talking! Oh, I did it again…_

She eyed the bottle, and then put it back on her dresser for good. She sat on the edge of her bed, the gears in her head turning. What was in that other bottle? Was it important?

On the other side of the bed Captain Penny pecked at something on the floor. He managed to lift one end with his flipper, but it slipped. He tried again and clamped it securely in his beak. Proud of himself, he waddled around the bed and stopped at Robecca's feet.

"What have you got there?" she took it from his mouth and realized it was her letter! "Oh my, I nearly forgot about this!" She lifted her penguin up on the bed with her, who looked at the letter, then at her, then to the letter again. "You want to know what it says too?"

Captain Penny chirped in agreement.

"You do? I am not sure. There is no stamp or return address. It seems a bit suspicious."

He started to peck at it again.

"Alright, I will open it.

She slid her finger along the top of the envelope and pulled out the paper. She unfolded it and instantly she recognized the handwriting. She couldn't believe it, after all these years he was still around, and he had found her.

"Banejamin?"

Captain Penny made a little noise that sounded like confusion, but Robecca didn't notice. Her old friend, how long had it been since she had seen him? One hundred years at least! But how could that be? She was so sure she would never see him again ever since…

_You're alive?! Banejamin, how did you find me?_

She got up from the bed and held the letter to her chest. She could see him in her mind now, curly dark hair, tanned skin, and endless curiosity. Adventurous but never reckless, always well thought out and observant. "Can you believe it Penny? After all these years I- what?"

The little penguin didn't share her enthusiasm. In fact, he looked the opposite of thrilled.

"I remember, you never liked Banejamin much did you?"

He shook his head with defiance.

"Come on now. You think he was that bad?"

Captain Penny made another little noise and hopped down from the bed.

"Where are you going?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Old Friend

_Sorry for the slight delay, had some school things keeping me busy. This chapter will be a little longer to make up for it. Tell me what you think, and enjoy! - E.G._

* * *

Chapter 3: The Old Friend

It had been very cold that spring.

"I do not see him anywhere." Robecca anxiously turned to her father. "He has to be here, right?"

He wasn't sure what to say. There was a chance the boy could have survived, but it was small. "I can't say for sure. We'll have to wait and see."

Her mouth formed a hard line as she tightened her grip on her umbrella. They had followed the crowds through the streets of Boo York until they reached the pier. The heavy rain dampened everything from clothing to spirits as one by one the surviving passengers left the ship. Many sprang into action to help, but to Robecca it all felt like a blur.

_By this time next spring, I'll arrive in Boo York on the greatest ship in the world!_ Banejamin's words echoed in her mind as the crowd started to thin.

Robecca remembered poking fun at his enthusiasm. _When you do, you had better not keep me waiting!_

And now here she was, standing in the rain with thousands, all trying to find out what had happened during the wreck. Reporters swarmed the survivors with questions, but they were still in shock, and in no condition to answer.

_You said I would not have to wait for you._ She felt her vision blurring, was it just the rain? _Banejamin, where are you?_

* * *

The next morning Robecca sat in her pajamas at the top of the stairs. Hoodude and Ms. Kindergrubber hadn't woken up yet and she felt it best to stay quiet. He had left his number at the bottom of the letter. She felt a little awkward as she clutched the phone in her hand, hoping she had dialed the number right. It had been over one hundred years, what would she say to him? What wouldn't she say? She wondered if he had changed at all, and also wondered how much of herself was different.

_Well, only one way to know for sure…_

She held the phone to her ear and counted the rings. _No need to make a big deal out of it, right?_ She could feel her circuits buzzing in anticipation. After the ringing stopped there was a pause and then two clicks._"The number you are calling is not available now. Please leave your name and-"_

Robecca sighed. _Alright, leaving a message was not my first choice, but it is better than nothing._ She wondered if she should hang up and try again, but decided against it. Once she heard the beep she said what she had practiced. "Hello, Banejamin? This is Robecca. I was calling to say that I received your letter. It took me by surprise honestly. It has been a long time since-"

There was a noise at the other end and then,"Hello?"

"Banejamin?"

"Robecca?"

"Is it really you?"

"Sorry I got to the phone late, I left it in the other room."

"No, no it is alright. I cannot believe I am hearing your voice again."

"I was hoping you'd call. It's been a long time."

"One hundred years."

"At least!"

A few flickers appeared in Robecca's eyes again, but with a shake of her head they were gone. Then she noticed the clock on the wall, it was just past seven. "Did I wake you up?"

"What? No, I was up already."

"Oh Banejamin, I hate to say this, but when I saw you last…I thought I would never see you again. That winter before you left, you said you would be taking a little more time in Shiverpool, and when we heard news that the Fright Star Liner had sank-"

"Robecca-"

Her voice caught in her throat. "I was so worried! That was all you were talking about that entire winter. I waited for days…"

He was silent for a moment. "Do you want to hear something crazy? I never made it on board."

"You did not?"

"No! My ticket was stolen a few days before we were to set sail. I had to wait in Roach-ester before I could take another one."

"Really?"

"I didn't make it to Boo York until August. But enough about me, what happened to you? One day the railroad was blocked and the next day you were gone. What happened?"

Robecca told him all that she could remember, which wasn't a lot. She talked about when she had last seen her father, and how the railway was blocked shortly after. There was a gap between when she had last raced with the local skating team, and when she woke up to a zombie girl and several of her friends asking her if she was okay."She found me in all of these pieces…if it were not her I-"

"That's horrible."

"I know, but all I can do now is move forward. It has not been easy, but…" she wasn't sure how to continue.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here, right?"

"Sorry Banejamin, it is as if you are the only thing of the past I have left." Ever since her accident she felt like her life had been broken in two parts: Before and After. She knew she couldn't go back to the way things were, but now that Banejamin was here, maybe this would be a way to bridge the gap? A thought clicked in her mind. "When can I see you again?"

"I'm free this afternoon."

* * *

The Coffin Bean was crowded this time of day, full of people picking up orders on their lunch breaks. The line reached the door, but appeared to be moving quickly. Through the window she saw him and tapped on the glass to get his attention. Robecca instantly recognized those bright gray eyes behind a pair of rimless glasses. He was exactly as she remembered him, for living over one hundred years he certainly didn't look it. He saw her too, and nearly ran out to meet her. A strange feeling came over her, part of her wanted to hug him as tight as she could, but she also wanted to hit him. Luckily she went for the first option. "If you ever make me worry like that again-" but she couldn't finish her threat, she was laughing too hard. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too."

It was like no time had passed at all.

They let go of each other and Robecca looked behind him. "Oh no, you lost your place in line."

"No big deal. Come on!" The line didn't take as long as it looked and soon they found a place to sit down near the back of the cafe. "It's really good to see you again."

Robecca set her tea down. "I know, I cannot believe it. Ever since what happened, I had-I had thought…"

"What, I wouldn't be around this long?"

"No, not that. When I heard the news the ship sank I surely thought I'd never see you again."

"I would have loved to see what it was like on board. But I guess the guy who stole my ticket saw instead. Talk about karma."

* * *

"And you've been here ever since?"

"Yes."

"How are you liking it?"

Robecca tucked a piece of hair behind her ear."Things are…interesting. Never a dull moment."

"In a good way, I hope. I've seen some of the headlines." He slid off his coat and messenger bag and let them hang on the back of the chair.

"At a place like Monster High I am surprised there are not more. But you said something about a college trip bringing you out here?"

"Yeah, they send some of us out on these scouting trips every year, and New Salem has some of the best historic and abandoned sites this side of the country."

"And that goes with what you are studying?"

"Just social science stuff. Some history, archaeology mostly."

"That sounds like you."

"I researched a lot about this city. But I got curious about Monster High too and looked it up online. After a bit I was checking out the sports rosters and there you were with the roller maze team."

"All of that is online now?"

"Almost, all I could find was your address. I know that letter probably sounded stupid and-"

Another flicker appeared in the corner of her eye but she blinked it away. "No, I liked it. Hardly anyone writes letters anymore."

"Not everyone likes old fashioned things these days."

Robecca giggled. "So about that scouting trip? Found any good places?"

"I did actually. It's on the other side of town and I've only seen the outside of it, but," He pulled a small notebook out of his bag. "I was at the library earlier to look into this place."

She opened it to the first page. "The Loewe Mansion?"

"Sound familiar?"

"No, should it?"

"It's a few miles west of here and it's been abandoned for decades."

She turned the page. "This is where you are going to go?"

"It's not like I'm trespassing or anything,I got in touch with the owner. He said it belonged to a Duchess from Horrorstein. She died a few years ago, but her son's still alive. I called him about it and he said if I was crazy enough to go through that place, I could do whatever I wanted there." Banejamin took a sip of his drink.

"Does not sound like he holds the place in high regard."

"Don't think so. I didn't know why either, back in the thirties it was on the list of the most beautiful houses in the area." He turned a few pages to a taped picture and article with a few highlighted paragraphs. "See?"

Robecca glanced over it. "So the mansion is in disrepair, and the owners want nothing to do with it. Why?"

"I don't know. The only thing I could find was this urban legend that's been going around for a while. It sounds made up, but it fits the time period of when she lived in the house and when she left."

"What was it?"

"Okay, I don't know how true this is, but the legend goes that the Duchess was extremely vain. So vain that she filled her house with mirrors."

"Oh my."

"Well, she got older and her looks faded. And instead of getting rid of the mirrors, she called on a witch to enchant them, so she could only see herself from the past when she was still young."

Robecca rolled her eyes. "Vain indeed."

"I know. But if that's what happened, it would explain what drove the Duchess mad."

"Did the mirrors make her see something?"

He shrugged. "Apparently, no one's sure what exactly she saw, but whatever it was,it scared her so bad that she and her children fled and never went back."

"Goodness. Do you think any of that is true?"

"I doubt it. But I remember her son said something about watching out for broken glass if I were to ever go inside."

They were silent for a few moments before Robecca spoke again. "Well, a story like that cannot just come out of nowhere."

"I did find something about a party held at the mansion after the war. And I get the feeling that's where she got this." He flipped through a few more pages of the notebook to another picture.

"Is that her?"

"Mm-hmm. See that ring she has? They say that the witch used it on the mirrors, I don't know how the Duchess got it, but after what happened, I don't think she wanted to keep it. I think that ring's still in the house somewhere."

She glanced down to her tea, and then back to him. "Do you believe that story?"

He laughed. "It sounds exaggerated, but it's kinda fun to go along with it."

"But how did she get the ring in the first place?"

"Who knows? Look, all I know is that if that ring's still there, it's only a matter of time until someone else finds it."

"Is it worth a lot of money?"

Banejamin shook his head. "I don't care about money, but a ring that strong getting into the wrong hands? Some serious damage could be done. I'd rather it be locked up in an archive somewhere than just out where anyone could find it."

Robecca looked up from the picture. "But does anyone know that it exists?"

"Not yet, but more and more are turning to exploring abandoned places as a hobby. And here in New Salem there's a big monster population. I mean, even a normie could make a mess of things with it." He tucked the notebook back in his bag.

"I suppose so. But why are you going now? It is so cold and miserable this time of year."

"I don't have a lot of time. The current owner is putting the papers together to sell the place, the money to restore the house just isn't there. At the rate things are going, the mansion will be demolished in a few months."

"Oh dear, time is of the essence then."

"Right. Just…don't go around telling everyone I'm doing this. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Alright, I will. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Take me with you."


	4. Chapter 4: Green with Envy

Chapter 4: Green with Envy

Venus did not like winter. There was never enough sunlight and even when there was a rare clear day, she was too bundled up for it to do her much good. She did have a heat lamp she converted at home, but it wasn't the same, and too much time under it made her wilt.

Heading out of the Mawl wearing her gray beanie and black puffy coat, she was still freezing, but at least she had her green tea from the Coffin Bean to warm her hands through her gloves. Right now the cold wasn't what was bothering her. Over the past week she had noticed some changes in her friend. At first she chalked it up to midterm stress and didn't press the issue. But more and more she noticed that something about Robecca was off. Maybe it was the way she would get lost in thought all the time, or how she would end up somewhere with seemingly no idea how she got there. Every time she would ask her if she was okay and every time Robecca would smile and say she was fine.

She was not fine! Major proof of that had shown up during Draculaura's 1601st birthday party. The party wasn't as big as her Sweet 1600th, but there were enough monsters to fill the Dracul mansion almost two times over. Everything had been creeptacular until half way through the party, Venus noticed that Robecca was nowhere to be found. And considering Robecca had actually arrived to the party on time, she knew something was up.

Finally with a little help from Gill and Lagoona, the three found her on the back balcony gazing up at the stars. She hoped that she could keep that memory forever, seeing the full moon glittering off the snow, and how the blue glow picked up the color of Robecca's dress and hair.

"Robecca, what are you doing out here?"

There was no answer.

"Hey, come on!"

Robecca flinched in surprise. "Oh! Venus, I did not hear you."

"Come back inside."

"Yeah, it's freezing out here." Gill chimed in. If he were out any longer, ice might form on his water helmet.

"Terribly sorry. I did not mean for you to have to come out here and get me."

Venus took one of her arms and Lagoona took the other to lead her back in. "No problem, mate. Now- what's that on your face?"

"What?" she touched her face and pulled her hand back. Venus swore for a second she saw something dark and shiny. "I am alright really. I must have just lost track of time again."

Lagoona and Venus exchanged a look, they weren't convinced.

Gill was still holding the door open with his shoulder. "Are you guys coming or what?"

* * *

Venus held her cup tighter and kicked a chunk of snow that had fallen onto the sidewalk. It was one thing that Robecca wouldn't tell her what was wrong. But then to see her today at the Coffin Bean, talking and laughing and acting like her old self again. So maybe Ghoulia was able to fix her, at least that was good news. But thinking about Robecca sitting there with that guy, whoever he was, brought up something unpleasant. An unwanted heat in her chest and behind her eyes. Was this…jealousy?

Before she could think about it for too long her iCoffin rang. It was Rochelle.

"You are still coming over today, no?"

Venus looked at the time on the screen, she was running a few minutes late.

"Yeah, I'm almost there. Sorry, I got a little held up. Five minutes, okay?"

Rochelle's house wasn't that much further. Venus took a sip of her tea and tried to push the feeling away. She hoped spring would come soon.


	5. Chapter 5: The Duchess's Mansion

Chapter 5: The Duchess's Mansion

The next day the sky was gray and cloudy. Banejamin glanced over to Robecca, it was good to see her again, but he was having second thoughts about bringing her along. Neither of them knew what they would find in the old mansion, but at least, Banejamin thought, it was better than going alone."Feeling better?"

"Oh yes, much better."

"Good, you didn't sound too good on the phone."

"I know, I just had a few things going on and besides, I missed you. And it is not every day you get invited along on a treasure hunt!"

He chuckled. "You invited yourself."

"What of it? You said yes."

The salty asphalt road came to a dead end. They had to follow the gravel path that ran behind it to get to the other one.

"Banejamin?"

"Hm?"

"About this ring, what happens if you find it?"

"What happens? Well, first thing is to lock it away."

"And what if the ring has no magic?"

"You mean if it's just ordinary?" He shrugged. "Maybe some collector will want it."

Due to the rain the night before, much of the snow had melted, except for larger piles along the sides of the road. Up ahead of them was a bridge with a tunnel underneath. "It's through here."

The tunnel was short, and on the other side they found a short concrete wall that barely made it up to their knees. Robecca looked down at the wall. "What is this for?"

"To keep cars out, but us?" He stepped up onto the wall, then jumped down to the other side. "They'll have to try harder."

Robecca was about to do the same when, as if on cue, a car drove over the bridge. The noise startled them, but they laughed it off and kept going.

* * *

After walking through the forest for what felt like hours, they finally came across it. Behind the trees and wrought iron gates stood a grand mansion, or, what was left of a grand mansion. It was a lot smaller than she had expected. "This is it?"

Banejamin rubbed his hand over the weathered plaque on the old gate so they could read it. "Mm-hmm. Loewe, 108 West Howlloway. Part of the ground floor sank under it's weight over the years. It's all underground."

What was left of it above ground looked sturdy, except for a few holes in the roof. The bottoms of the front doors had sunk into the dirt, so instead they had to climb through what used to be an upper story window. Weak light came through the holes in the ceiling, illuminating the dust their feet kicked up. A few of the tables and chairs along the walls were draped in white sheets, the extra fabric spilling onto the floor.

The two of them looked around in silence, the house seemed a lot bigger on the inside.

Then Robecca got an idea. "Race you to the end of the hallway?"

"Hey wait-"

"Ready? Go!" She took off running, Banejamin not far behind her.

"Hey!"

Their footsteps and laughter echoed off the walls, and finally Robecca made it to the end. "I won!"

"Not by much!" Banejamin stopped behind her to catch his breath. "But really now, we better be careful in here.

"Alright, alright."

Across from them was a series of identical doors. "Which door first?"

Robecca pointed to one. "That one?"

The room they had chosen looked like it had been a large bedroom at some point. The four poster bed along the far wall had no mattress. There were faded areas on the walls where pictures once hung. Now they were all on the floor, also covered in white sheets. The other furniture in the room was bare, except for the dresser. On top were a few empty perfume bottles and a small picture frame lying face down.

Robecca picked it up and recognized the picture. The werecat woman was still lovely in her older age, with pale blonde hair in a fashionable short cut and diamonds in her ears. Her deep blue dress was both simple and elegant. It was the Duchess. With the portrait in her hand, she felt something familiar. She had only seen this woman in Banejamin's notebook, but a faint memory of finding a small picture like this long ago in her father's study slowly materialized in her mind. She remembered the brass frame, same as this one, and the person in the picture came into view. But before she could fully recall it, it was gone. She blinked a few times to fully refocus on her surroundings. _What just happened?_

Robecca studied the picture, and then turned to Banejamin, who was at the other end of the room."Finding anything interesting here?"

"We can come back here later, want to keep exploring?"

She set the picture back down right side up and joined him on the other side of the room. Robecca glanced back to the Duchess, the more she stared at her the more uncomfortable she felt. "Wait." She went back and turned the picture around so it faced the wall. She thought it was best to leave it that way. Otherwise it felt like the Duchess's eyes were on the backs of their necks, following them as they left the room.

* * *

They returned to the hallway and found a set of stairs leading to what used to be the main floor. It was darker here, even with Banejamin's flashlight. Robecca reached for the handrail."Have you been in any other places like this?"

"Not a sunken mansion, but I've been through quite a few underground caverns. There's still some places I've been dying to explore." The old hardwood steps creaked under their feet as they reached the ground floor.

"Where?"

"I know of an entire street in this town in Scareizona. It was built over after a huge fire. There's part of a saloon down there and a lot of-"

But Robecca didn't hear anymore. Her legs disappeared from underneath her and before she knew it she landed with a crash onto something hard. Even though she didn't feel any pain the impact sent a jolt through her.

"Robecca?"

She tried to focus her eyes, but it was too dark. She pushed herself up and reached for her goggles, the lights flickered on and illuminated the ground in front of her. It made her feel safer even though it made the shadows around her seem more threatening.

"Robecca!"

She looked around. "Banejamin?!"

It was quiet for a moment and then. "Where are you?"

"Down here! See my goggles?" She flickered their lights a few times.

"Yeah! Just wait there and I'll climb down. Are you okay?"

"Just a little startled."

"What's it like in there?"

Robecca turned up her lights and was slightly surprised to see a set of lights shining back at her off to her left. With a few steps that direction she discovered that she was looking at herself in a large mirror that reached from the floor to the high ceiling. Behind her there was another one, just as tall, but not as wide. She walked back over to the hole above her. "I found a mirror down here! And here is another one! Oh, you have to see this! It looks like some kind of hall!"

Banejamin examined the hole that she fell through. The jagged pieces of wood probably didn't hurt her. But he wouldn't have an easy time going the same way, there must have been at least twenty feet between them. "I don't think I can make it through there."

Robecca looked up and could barely see his outline. She held out her arms. "Just jump down! Here, I will catch you!"

If he tried that he could break a bone or two. "That won't work- wait, I think I see a way over here. I'll come down, just give me a few minutes."

"Do you think these are the mirrors you were talking about?"

"I thought you didn't believe that story."

Robecca laughed. "Are you coming down or not?"

"I'm on my way!"

She saw his outline disappear and a few splinters of wood fall down through the hole. She decided to get a better look around in the meantime. Along the ceiling the wooden beams were gradually replaced with rough rock the further she went. Embedded in that rock was some kind of crystal that refracted Robecca's lights with a faint blue glow. Every few yards there were stone pillars that kept the ceiling from collapsing.

She found more mirrors in alternating widths and came to a dead end with an arched mirror covering the entire wall. To her mirrors were just reflective pieces of metal and glass, they never bothered her or took up too much of her interest. But now here in the dark, with so many of them, she found they had a certain loveliness.

She passed the hole in the ceiling again and went the other way, passing even more mirrors in the long hall. The light from her goggles were running low, and with the crystals on the ceiling, she found that she could still see when she turned them off. The thought that she could have just used her rocket boots to get back up through the floor occurred to her then. But at this point Banjamin was already on his way down and they would miss each other if she tried.

She heard a noise near her. "Banejamin, there you are! Look at all these mirrors!"

She kept walking, but didn't get far when she noticed that he wasn't following her. In fact, when she turned around, he wasn't there at all. No one was.

"Alright, very funny. Where did you go?"

No answer.

"Hm, I could have sworn…" She mumbled to herself. She shrugged and kept on walking when she heard something. It sounded like something dragging across the floor. But the moment she stopped, the noise also stopped.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed along the walls.

At first she thought she saw another flicker in the corner of her eye. But when she turned her goggles back on she caught a glimpse of something white and tattered sliding out of sight in the mirror next to her.

Something was there.


	6. Chapter 6: Reflection

(A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, life has kept me busy. This chapter will be longer to make up for it. Like always, tell me what you think!)

* * *

Chapter 6: Reflection

"Hello?" Robecca called again, her voice echoing off the cavernous walls. She only saw her reflection repeating over and over where the mirrors were placed across from each other. Another flicker shot through her vision as she took a cautious step back. "Banejamin, is that you?" Her eyes darted around as the wheels in her head spun faster. Paranoid thoughts took over and she kept catching glimpses of something, only for it to slide out of sight when she turned to look.

A few yards away, something swayed back and forth from one of the pillars. It looked like a curtain, fluttering in a soft breeze. Robecca adjusted her eyes; it was one of the sheets from upstairs. That sheet hadn't been there before, had it? As soon as she got a good look at it, it stopped swaying, almost as if it knew it was being watched. Trying to stay calm, she put her hands in her coat pockets. _There must be stairs around here somewhere. _Robecca glanced toward one end of the hall, then the other.

Looking back at the sheet, her eyes traced over it's folds and wrinkles when suddenly it fell to the floor in an underwhelming pile. She tensed up in surprise. It couldn't be him, could it? He wouldn't try to scare her on purpose. Banejamin was kind of a know-it-all, but he was all talk and no-

Then the noises began. The receptors in her ears picked up a soft sound. It was faint at first, but grew louder. To her left, she heard another noise, like something dragging across the floor again. This time it was closer. The sheet hadn't moved an inch, but the sound came closer still and seemed to stop right in front of her feet.

She shook her head. _This place is just playing tricks on me, nothing more._ In one mirror her coat was reflected, but in the next it wasn't. In the mirror after that it was back again. She wondered if these mirrors really were enchanted. Then something else caught her attention. Reflected behind her was a figure that appeared in some mirrors but not others. In the next one she saw it looking back at her. Robecca gasped as her internal pumps sped up. Robecca refocused her eyes and looked again, only to see herself. She peered into the mirror with disbelief. She did the same to the one next to it. Robecca was sure it was her own reflection in the dark, until part of her mechanical brain reminded her that reflections are usually inside mirrors, not in front of them. Robecca stood perfectly still and felt dread course through her as she saw the figure's head turn it's gaze upon her.

It was too much, she had to leave. With a few more steps she ran. She made it halfway down the hall until her shoulder came in contact with a pillar, sending her off balance. Steadying herself, she ran again as the dragging sound drew closer. This time she made it farther until her foot caught in a small dip in the floor, sending her to her knees. In this part of the hall the crystals were weak in the overwhelming darkness. Soon her circuits stopped buzzing and her internal pumps slowed down. She stood, taking her goggles off of her head, and rubbed the one of the lenses on the edge of her coat. She glanced to her right towards a mirror inches from her face. In the mirror, the figure was there looking back at her.

Robecca flinched and dropped her goggles, their light going out as they hit the ground. She turned and collapsed against the wall, one hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. She could still see the outline of the figure in another mirror across from her. The soft sound echoed through the halls again, and this time Robecca almost recognized it. It sounded like…crying? She had no idea where her goggles had landed, but that was the last thing on her mind.

"Who are you?!" she shouted at the mirror, but the figure did not move.

She heard a voice echo from down the hall. "Robecca?"

"Banejamin!"

"Where are you?"

Robecca looked back at the mirror, the figure was gone and only her reflection remained.

"Over here!" she ran to him, but had to remember to slow down so she wouldn't trip again.

* * *

"Did we just go in a circle?"

They found their way up the stairs and had avoided the hole that Robecca had fallen through the first time, but Banejamin was sure they had passed this empty set of shelves at least twice now. "We're getting there, don't worry."

"Is this the ground floor?"

"From the looks of it, it's the wet floor," Banejamin shined his flashlight around the floor and the walls. Gaps in the crumbling drywall revealed areas of exposed beams and insulation. The air was so cold, any colder Banejamin swore that the thin layer of water covering the floor would freeze. "Cheerful place…"

Every few steps they could hear something crunching under their feet. "Looks like he was not kidding about the broken glass."

"Yeah."

"I just hope we can get through here without anything else happening."

"Speaking of that, you think something would've happened by now."

"What do you mean?"

"You know…a colony of bats, an old trap maybe?"

"Oh, stop it." Robecca held onto his arm, trying to locate the way they had come down. His teasing was probably meant to ease her worries, but if anything it was making them worse. She was still on edge.

Banejamin looked over at her, he could feel her shaking. "What's come over you?" He didn't remember her ever being this clingy.

"I am fine…r-really."

"What happened?"

"I will tell you later. Right now I would just like to leave this place."

* * *

He helped her down from the window. Once she was on her feet, she leaned back against the wall and rubbed her face with the heel of her hand.

"What happened down there? Did you find something?"

"N-not exactly. I believe something found me. Or rather, someone."

"Someone?"

"Yes! I saw someone, at first I thought it was my reflection, but it was not."

"Someone in the mirror." He stated more than asked.

"Whoever it was…she was following me and…" She let her head rest on his shoulder. He slowly put his arm around her."Oh Banejamin, someone is down there I am sure of it!"

"But there was no one else in there but us."

"Do you think this house is perhaps, haunted?"

"Haunted?"

Robecca pulled back and reached for her head."I- oh, I lost my goggles…"

"Hey, I'll come back here tomorrow and see if I can find them."

"And I will too."

"Robecca!"

"It may have been frightening, but I will not let some mirrors play tricks on me. I will be just fine."

He didn't look convinced. "You're still shaking."

"I am not!"

* * *

They spent the rest of the day in the old library in the catacombs, Banejamin hoping to find out more about the mansion, and Robecca hoping to stop the gears in her head from grinding too hard.

"This shouldn't be this compli-" Banejamin glanced up from the book he had found. "You're sure you're going to be okay?"

"I am not sure about much of anything anymore." Robecca had been pacing between the shelves for the last half hour pretending to look for another book. After that failed, she sat down on one of the old wooden benches along the edge of the room. "Who do you suppose was in that mirror anyway?"

"I don't know. I didn't see anyone down there, except you."

"Maybe…it could be the Duchess herself."

"The Duchess? In the mirror?"

Robecca sighed and shrugged.

Banejamin shook his head and got up from the table. "Don't let it take up too much space in your head. It was fun having you along, but if you aren't feeling up to going back, it's okay. It was a big day today."

"It is not just today. I had one of my parts reinstalled to help me focus my thoughts. I thought it was working, but now I do not know."

He sat down next to her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here. Maybe I can help?"

"Oh, not you too. I already have my friends concerned about me."

"No really, your friends…I don't think they know you like I do, right?"

"Right."

"I can handle it, try me. You're not the first upset ghoul I've ever seen."His voice was so gentle.

"Alright, well. Because of this I have been pulling away from my friends. From everyone!" She sighed and glanced down at her feet. "Especially Rochelle."

"Rochelle?"

"She is one of my dearest friends. She is a gargoyle, she can be so protective sometimes."

"A gargoyle?"

"Yes, why?"

"Isn't that who you last raced against?"

Something about that didn't sound right to her. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're right, it doesn't. I just-"

Robecca could feel her pumps speeding up. "Just because I was in that race, and Rochelle happens to be a gargoyle does not mean she had anything to do with what happened! She was not there, and besides, I would still be her friend no matter what kind of monster she was."

"I know, I know. Look, I'm sorry if that sounded harsh. I was just surprised, that's all. You can be friends with whoever you want."

Robecca noticed more flickers in her eyes and put a hand to her head as she shut them. "They are back again."

"What are?"

"These small flashes, they show up in my eyes sometimes. I thought it was part of my transmitter being out of place, but…it must be something else."

* * *

_Why would he say something like that? _Robecca shoved her hands in her coat pockets as she walked home. She considered herself lucky she only had vague impressions of what happened the night of the accident. Every time she looked at the extra seams and rivets on her legs, her arms, especially her left shoulder where those three curved lines ran. She could only imagine, and she'd rather not. Where claws had scraped against metal as she tried to pull away, only to be yanked back. If she thought about it enough, she could almost see a set of gray claws there right now.

"Rochelle! Oh goodness, you startled me."

Rochelle pulled her hand back from her friend's shoulder. "I am sorry mon amie, I was looking for you."

"Looking for me?"

"Oui. There's a…how you say…rumor that Ghoulia has done something to you."

"Ghoulia? Yes, she did. She found one of my missing parts and was kind enough to return it to me."

"This missing part, it has changed you?"

"Changed me?"

"You're not acting the same as you were. What happened?"

"Well, the part Ghoulia gave back was a transmitter, to help refocus my thoughts. But in doing so, I think some of my old memories are coming back to me."

"I knew something was different. You have answered no one's calls and you are lost with your thoughts." Rochelle took her pink and black gloves out of her pockets and put them back on.

"Lost with my- lost in thought you mean? I suppose I am. It must be the transmitter…"

"Oui, we will see Ghoulia tomorrow for her help. But now I will take you home." She reached for her again.

Robecca took a step back. "I will be quite alright, thank you."

It didn't seem to phase Rochelle. "Non, the sun is down and you are alone. I will go with you."

Sunset? Already? "Is it that late?"

"Mon dieu." she mumbled, taking Robecca's arm again. "We must go now."

Robecca secretly hated that Rochelle had found her like this, but at the same time had no energy left for protesting. She slowly nodded and let the gargoyle lead her home. "Rochelle?"

"Oui?"

"Does anyone else know you were looking for me?"

Rochelle shook her head.

"I see. Well, could you promise not to tell the others about this? I am sure I have too many worrying already."

"Oui, I promise."

End of Part One


	7. Chapter 7: Empathy

Monster High (c) Mattel

* * *

Part 2

Chapter 7: Empathy

Hoodude squeezed through the living room, barely having enough space between everything from the attic. Between boxes made of plain cardboard and wood, piled in with dark leather trunks stamped with intricate designs. Sorted by age and then by size - was all of this necessary? Hoodude knew better than to question it. The one next to him had metal clasps that had rusted long ago. The blue one he and Robecca found the other night must have been brighter once, but had faded with age. It lay open at the other end of the room, finally empty. He hadn't been wrong, it took hours to go through everything in it. The paper files, cloth bundles, the tangles of metal and wood had been packed in like layers. Just when he thought the trunk was empty, there would be more. He remembered asking Ms. Kindergrubber how someone could pack _that_ much stuff into a trunk that size. The old witch just chuckled and said "Carefully."

At least the hallway was clear now. He pulled his foot free from being stuck, and caught himself on the old key cubbies hanging on the wall. They were left over from when the house used to be a bed and breakfast- or would that be 'dead' and breakfast, Hoodude wondered. Either way, the cubbies were empty, just like the house until he and Robecca had arrived. Sometimes, he would look at them and imagine they were full of keys. He took a step back and wondered what this house was like when it was full, of monsters and normies of all kinds, judging by all the stuff in the attic. Who owned the hatboxes that smelled like cinnamon? Had those suitcases ever travel far? Did that dress packed in paper ever get taken out? Maybe worn somewhere special? Or did it never have the chance. Thoughts like these would make him sad for reasons he couldn't explain. He felt like he knew the owners of these objects well, even though he'd never met them.

"If I have to tell her one more time about that penguin," a familiar voice muttered. Ms. Kindergrubber had finished straightening up the shelves. Everything was dusted and evenly spaced. Even here was a sense of rigid rules. As if the small figurines were forbidden to slouch and the picture frames under strict orders not to lean against the wall. She appeared from around the corner, her gray hair pulled back behind a green bandanna, not a strand out of place. "Best be careful."

Did she see him stumble? "I-yeah, sorry. I was just…" Just what? Over-thinking everything again?

A look of soft concern came over her face. "You need to look where you're going. Otherwise, you could wander places you shouldn't," She'd told him many times before, but this time it felt different. "What's going on, dear?"

"I think it's something with my voodoo powers again. I mean, I'm emotional already. I just feel a lot of things."

"Some are like that."

He was glad she didn't judge him for it. "But…it's been weird. I don't really know how to put it."

"What are you feeling now?"

"I've been feeling things that…aren't mine."

"Aren't yours? Who do they belong to?"

"Everyone. At school it happens mostly," To him school was an ocean of feelings; boredom, anxiety, competition, hope, all swirled together in the halls. At most, it was like background noise, but sometimes one or two would catch his attention. The first he noticed was Manny. The powerful waves of anger and frustration told him he was nearby before he even saw him. At what, he didn't know, but he didn't want to get close enough to find out. The same week he saw Heath trying to hit on yet another ghoul, oblivious to the discomfort that was practically pouring off her. The longer he watched, the more unease crept over him. He wanted to grab Heath by the arm and drag him away, and he almost did. Except fabric and fire didn't mix well. Good thing Deuce intervened.

Outside of school, he noticed it too. Ms. Kindergrubber for example, if he didn't know better he'd say her systematic search through the attic was just part of her legendary need for organizing. She was particular about, well, everything, but underneath the order was a wise reassurance that always made him feel better. He didn't know how old she was, (not like he'd ever ask), but Hoodude realized in all the stories Ms. Kindergrubber told, none of them were ever about herself. If she mentioned herself at all, it was in small fragments that he was just starting to put together. Sometimes parts of her life were added to the middle, or tacked on at the end, but they were rare and brief and not ever brought up again. Some things he could easily picture, and others he could barely imagine. They all seemed to center on making peace out of chaos. Righting wrongs and maintaining balance. _Maybe that's why things always have to go her way…it's what she does…_

Then there was Robecca. When she came to live with them, Hoodude got used to her right away. To him it was easy to feel when she was excited, curious, or in general high spirits. It was contagious! He could also tell when her smiles were little more than painted on, and those nights where she would feel hollow. A kind of empty that extra water and oil couldn't fix. He had to be careful, because that was contagious too. Hoodude never bothered her during those times, feeling lost because he wanted to help, but he didn't know how. _I'd just make it worse. She probably wants her space. _

Now whatever feeling he got from her was scrambled, like she had some wires crossed. Now that Ghoulia gave her that part back, he thought she would be back to normal. But so far something different was coming off of her, something he couldn't quite place.

"…and now with that stuff," he pointed to the living room. Feeling things from those he knew was one thing, but what about people and monsters he never met?

He sat on the edge of one of the trunks in the living room, his shoulders hunched. "Is this bad?"

Ms. Kindergrubber ruffled his hair. "Only if you see it that way. It has it's uses and drawbacks just like anything else. But believe me, empathy's something the world could use more of."

"I just wish it wasn't so mixed into everything. It's just hard to feel where I leave off…"

"And others begin?" she finished for him.

"…yeah."

* * *

The temperature had dropped the night before. Rochelle and Ghoulia walked down the icy path through the graveyard with Robecca leading the way. The heat from her boots helped melt the ice, but their smooth-soled shoes and the path's slight angle turned walking into a balancing act. At least they could see where they were going this time. It was still morning, but the daylight was dimming behind fast approaching clouds. Robecca could feel a few of the winds in her head settling down. Rochelle had kept to her word and took her, more like dragged her, to Ghoulia earlier that morning. According to her the transmitter was working, but that she would continue to look into things just in case. Overall, things had been quiet, until a few minutes ago.

"Ghoulia, that is not a safe thing you are doing!"

Ghoulia rolled her eyes- she could handle herself! Besides, hadn't they gone through this argument before? She knew Rochelle meant well, but sometimes she could just be so…

Robecca sighed and watched the cloud of steam from her mouth and ears evaporate. She swore the walk from the mausoleum took longer the other night. She tried to tune out her friends arguing behind her. Robecca agreed, the catacombs were dangerous. But on the other hand, if it weren't for Ghoulia where would she be now? She couldn't take a side this time.

"Oui, that is settled then."

Robecca turned around. "What is settled then?"

"Ghoulia wants to return to the catacombs, and I will be going with her."

"What for?"

"Your eyes."

She had told Ghoulia about her eyes, how they would flicker at random. Ghoulia said there might be another part that could fix it. One she hadn't found yet. She said if she went back to where she found most of Robecca, it would likely be there.

"That is not so urgent-" Her vision was fine, the flickers were just mildly annoying.

Ghoulia groaned on that Robecca's eye might be fine now, but something like this could get worse if left unchecked.

They reached the edge of Monster High's parking lot, the sounds of their feet echoing off the asphalt. Robecca glanced at her wrist and gasped. This was her one watch that hadn't been set a few minutes fast. She told Banejamin she was going back today and now she was running late. "Late again…" she muttered. Not unusual, but that didn't mean it didn't bother her. Too bad Ghoulia didn't know how to fix her internal clock. She had already helped her so much, she couldn't burden her further.

"Thank you very much Ghoulia, and you too Rochelle," she fired up her rocket boots. "I really must be going."

* * *

Robecca glided to a stop and shut off her boots. This road looked familiar, it had to be the right one. The gravel path crunched under her feet as she cut through it. The bare trees loomed over her as the sky grew grayer. Up ahead, she saw the bridge and was happy to know she was going the right way.

She headed under the bridge as another car passed overhead. The sudden sound of tires rolling smoothly over metal and stone didn't make her jump this time. She was feeling confident, a feeling she hadn't felt in so long. She stepped down from the low wall and fired up her boots again. Another flicker appeared in Robecca's eyes, but by now she was used it them.

A snowflake floated down and landed on her nose. The heat of her metal skin melted it right away. She wiped it off and turned her boots up higher. More snow began to fall around her. If she didn't hurry, the snow would soak into her clothes and between her seams.

* * *

Banejamin finished wiping the water droplets off his glasses and put them back on. It had started snowing again, in small flurries. He thought back to when he first heard of the Loewe Mansion as the iron gates came into view. He had heard the stories about this old place. They said the halls contained the path to hell itself. And what better place for a cursed ring to be hiding? Maybe if he believed the story hard enough, it would be true. Maybe the ring would really be in there somewhere. Those old thoughts clung to him like dusty cobwebs. His hands twitched under his gloves. Not like last time.

There was just enough snow falling to settle on his hair and coat, which he tried to brush off before it melted. The trees along the path did nothing to break up the flurries. He adjusted his bag hanging off his shoulder and reached out to push open the iron gate. Beyond it, he saw a set of smaller footprints that melted through the snow exposing the grass underneath. The footprints in the new snow led up to the same window. _Is she here already?_

"Robecca?" he called down the hallway. But there was no answer. "Robecca I know you're here. Where are you?"

He heard a faint creaking of floorboards from around the corner. "Miss me?"

She was wearing the same coat as yesterday, but now had pinstripe pants that were tucked into her boots. Her hair was also pulled back in a low ponytail. If any of it got wet in the snow it was dry now.

"What're you doing? I thought you said noon."

She was early for a change? That was a nice surprise. "Exactly what I said I would. My goggles went missing here and I am going to find them. And maybe that ring of yours too!" she passed him on her way up to the stairs.

"What about yesterday?"

"What about it? A few shadows and mirrors are not going keep me away."

* * *

(A/N: I had to rewrite this chapter three times! I also edited through it while listening to the Ren and Stimpy production music-not relevant to this story at all, but just so you know where my mind is. It's been a long week.)


End file.
